


Not So Typical Love Song

by imthehotgirl



Series: Can You Love Me Most? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam is angry with Theo for not remembering something important. They figure things out in newlywed fashion. Or really, it's more like they figure things out in true Dunbar/Raeken fashion.





	Not So Typical Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> Title taken from the Bleachers' song of the same name: "Not So Typical Love Song".  
> This is a sequel/follow-up to my fic "Can You Love Me Most?" Enjoy!

Theo Dunbar-Raeken sat in his and his husband Liam’s living room, their calico cat Spier cleaning herself with her paw as she sat in his lap while he scrolled through Mason and Corey’s engagement photos on his phone, waiting for Liam to get home from the store.

A few minutes later he glanced up, watching as Liam walked through the door, holding several grocery bags. “Hey, baby. We missed you,” he said, scratching behind Spier’s ears but making no effort to move from the position he was in on their couch.

Liam rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he started putting away their groceries. “Clearly. I only asked you if you wanted to come with me five times, Theo. Next time I’ll know not to bother.”

“Ooh, Daddy’s mad, Spier. Yes, he is,” Theo cooed at the cat as she turned around in his lap, butting her head up against his hand, purring contentedly.

“No, Spier, don’t be getting the wrong idea here. Daddy’s not just mad. He’s PISSED,” Liam snarled, glaring at Theo before retreating to their bedroom, making it a point to slam the door behind him.

“Dammit,” Theo muttered, sighing heavily. “All right, sweet girl, Papa’s gonna see if he can help Daddy feel better,” he told Spier, gathering her in his arms for a moment as he got to his feet, kissing her on the head before setting her gently onto the carpeted floor.

He slowly made his way to their bedroom, pausing for a minute outside the closed door, silently steeling himself for whatever he’d be met with on the other side as he finally turned the knob.

“Liam? I’m coming in, baby,” he said, holding his hands up in a defenseless manner as he entered the room. “Go ahead and…” he groaned, crumpling to the floor after Liam punched him in the face.

Once the stars faded from his vision Theo slowly sat up, relieved to find out that Liam had avoided breaking his nose.

“You okay?” Liam asked, helping Theo to his feet. 

“That depends. You feeling any better?” Theo asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

Liam shrugged. “A little,” he admitted. “Do you know what today is?”

Theo mulled over his husband’s words, coming up with nothing. “Sunday?” he finally guessed.

Liam gave him a small smile as he sat down on the bed. “It’s probably my own fault for building it up in my head and not telling you how important this day was to me.” Theo, still unsure how to respond, smiled weakly. “We made it a month, dumbass,” Liam continued, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Theo piece together what it was Liam was trying to tell him.

“We-we’ve been married a month?” Theo asked slowly, it dawning on him what Liam had meant and why he’d been so mad earlier. “How the hell have I managed to get you to stay with me for this long?” he murmured, joining Liam on the bed.

“We’ve been over this, hon. We’re a couple of dumbasses, remember? And dammit, I’m sorry for hitting you,” Liam said, remorse flooding his features as he cupped the side of Theo’s face, taking his husband’s pain with the intimate touch.

“I’ll live, baby. I’m just glad you were honest with me and told me what was bothering you. We’re a team, Liam. But I can’t have your back if you won’t talk to me, all right?” Theo insisted.

Liam nodded, sighing softly. “I love you, Theo.”

“I love you too, Dunbar,” Theo murmured, brushing his lips tenderly against Liam’s in a chaste kiss.

Getting to his feet, intent on heading to the living room to join their girl again, Theo was stopped, feeling Liam grab a hold of his wrist.

“That’s Dunbar-Raeken to you, mister,” Liam reminded him.

Theo chuckled. “Hell, I can live with that,” he said, pushing Liam gently back onto the bed, soon hovering over him, leaning forward and kissing Liam deeply.

“You better!” Liam replied with a laugh of his own before the two of them began kissing once again.

THE END


End file.
